


Love Potion Number 9

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number 9

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Round Two, Week One of Snarry LDWS (Last Drabble Writer Standing).

Harry was singing loudly. Severus closed his eyes and counted. When he felt calm enough, he went into the kitchen.

"I didn't know if it was day or night! I started kissing everything in sight!"

"What has gotten into you, Harry? I'm trying to read."

Harry whirled around, looking surprised. He was covered in flour. Severus focused on maintaining his glare.

"I didn't even know you were home! Hi! And all that's gotten into me is 'Love Potion Number 9.'"

Severus turned pale.

"Who gave it to you? Was it a student? Was it that Weasley chit? I knew she'd never give up."

Harry smiled. "Actually, Draco gave it to me."

Severus was truly panicking now. The Malfoys never stopped until they got what they wanted.

"Number nine, you say? I don't know of a lexicon that lists them by number. Oh, Merlin. Oh, gods! I don't even know where to start...."

Harry was shocked.

"Severus? What's wrong? It's just a song."

"A song?"

"Yeah. Draco found a bootleg of one of the first performances by the White Stripes. It's brilliant."

Severus truly astonished his husband by picking him right up off the floor and twirling him around the kitchen.


End file.
